Various types of memory devices may be used, for example, in network devices, including routers, bridges, switches, etc. Such memory devices may be used for storing various data associated with the operation of the network devices, including packet storage, context storage, lookup table storage, etc. One type of memory device that may be used in a network device is a single port Random Access Memory (RAM). A single port RAM may be accessed at one memory address at one time and, therefore, only one memory cell may be read from, or written to, during each clock cycle. Another type of memory device that may be used in a network device is a dual port RAM that can read and write different memory cells at different addresses during each clock cycle. A single port RAM, however, is smaller and consumes less power than a dual port RAM, or some other types of memory devices.